Many articles and devices today are constructed of plate materials, such as sheet metal. In these devices, connections between the edge of one plate and a mid-plane position of another plate is common. An often-used method for making such a connection is to bend a portion of the edge of the first plate to form a flange. The flange can then be riveted or bolted to the second plate. Problems in making such a connection include the added expense in forming the flange, extra length of material of the first plate to form the flange, additional stress placed on the first plate when bent to form the flange, and extra space needed for the flange at the connection point.
Another common method for making such a connection is to weld the two plates. Problems in making this type of connection include the cost of labor-intensive welding operations, possibility of inaccurate positioning during welding, and stress on the second plate as a result of the weld. Such a connection cannot be disassembled easily. Also, some materials cannot be welded. A common plate material is composed of two thin outer layers of metal with an inner core of plastic. Because of this composition, this material cannot be welded.
As a result of these problems, there is a need for a connection apparatus or method that does not require the bending or welding of the plates to be connected. Such an apparatus or method desirably also has good mechanical strength to resist forces trying to pull the plates apart, and provides low costs of assembly, tooling, and materials.